mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiseo Deville
"Do you believe in me?" Chiseo Deville is a peppy 17 year old student at Sweet Amoris High. At school, you can usually find her making friends with new candies. If not, then she is probably drawing, or singing. But if you ask her about that, she may become flustered! About History Before moving to Sweet Amoris, Chi lived in the city of Bordeaux. There, she didn't have many friends, and never really had any spark in her life. When her parents told her that they where moving to a smaller town, Chi was worried that the same thing would happen again. At the new school of Sweet Amoris, Chi was seemingly quiet and shy, not wanting to make a bad first impression. As time went by though, the small class felt more like a family rather than students. Class was more interesting, and (most) of the friendly students really got her out of her shell. Now, Chi is known as an as-sweet-as-they-get kind of girl. Don't be fooled though! She is also prone to tell jokes, and can be seen as devilish for this in some people's eyes. Personality Chi is as sweet as they get. She tries her best to warm up to people for them to like her, and gets upset when they don’t. Most of the time, people would describe her as angelic, but jokingly she can be sassy and devilish. Chi someday wants to become a singing performer someday, but some of her other hobbies include star gazing. She collects astrology maps, and HEAVILY believes in aliens. Taking a walk in parks, and gardening are other hobbies of hers. Her parents own a floral shoppe, and she can name almost any flower you give her. Appearance The first thing most people notice about Chi are her eyes. The left side being pink, and the right yellow. The pink is in fact, a colored contact. It is simply there to "add some color to her pallet." The yellow is natural, and more or less yellow, just a bright hazel. Her hair is naturally strawberry blonde, and cut short just below her ears. Chi's skin is fair, with a red tint, and covered in freckles. She also has a scar on her right hand, multiple on her back, (both from glass accidents) and one on her ankle.Her ears are pierced six times on the right and twice on the left. Her measurements are 28B 22W and 37H in inches. Chi's closet consist of mostly light pink, blue, brown and white colored clothes. She mostly wears long sleeves and a skirt or shorts. She usally wears boots or high heels to make her an inch taller. If it's cold, she will put on a long jacket and knee or thigh high socks. You can see more of Chi's closet here Relationships Castiel ''' Castiel and Chi are only dating because I like their color pallet together, Chi also gets a kick out of being teased by a macho emo boy. thats it '''Lysander I personally like Lysander a lot more. I stopped going after him at around the play episode. He's good eye candy for Chi, and they do have similar interest, but she can't just leave Castiel for his best friend. He is just kind of an "adorkable prince" to Chi, and they chat sometimes, but sometimes Chi really dosen't know what to say around him. Nathaniel (oh jeez) I FIRST started going for Nathaniel, but stopped around the beach episode. (I kinda wanna go back now because i love that yandere) They probably both liked each other, but Chi grew out of it. Nathaniel stayed attached though, which is why he's jealous of Castiel still. Kentin Before Kentin was Kentin, and still little-kiddo ken, Chi and him got along pretty well. Chi knew he had a crush on her, but she didn't really share the same feelings. After Ken went to military school, Chi was pretty confused why he didn't act the same way as before, and she kind missed him. They're pretty okay friends but don't talk that much because he's not really the same. Armin Armin likes video games, and Chi can appreciate that. Chi has some Nintendo games, and is pretty bad that them. Armin likes Chi in a way? Mainly because she's a "girl who likes games." He's had some thoughts about her but Chi is pretty blind about his feelings. Alexy The two of them are pretty good friends. They do each others hair and give each other advice, they get along together pretty good. Chi has probably been to Alexy's house (which makes Armin doki doki) so they're on a pretty good turf. The Girls There is no girl that Chi is a rival with at the school. She avoids Amber and her squad from bullying her, and Melody is probably a little jealous of her (they worked things out) but there's no girl that hates Chi, or the other way around. Trivia * Chi's favorite food is fish, and drink is orange soda. * Chi has a cat, Merou (which is french for a REALLY UGLY FISH) and she's a russain blue * Her favorite type of music is trip hop and electropop * Her mom is homophobic * She loves 80's movies and old black and white movies * She likes sailor moon, but not other anime * Chi has a bass guitar, but doesn't know how to play it. * Chi is bad at learning other languages. * Soline, her middle name, is the name of her first faceclaim Chi and river (GAYY!!).png alot of chi.png CHIS B DAY.png Sometimes i miss him.png chi baby.png astro.png cuuteee.png druggies.png|chi with nath in my weed au where everyone is always high jk lmao but what if jimkies.png|detectives!!, wait for it.png|more maruwanna budss GET IUT BUDS LMAO?? Whats up dweebazoids.png|chi with her GF (cynder) when you tell someone a joke but they dont get it.png|another chi ref!! Category:Candies Category:Candies A-C Category:Castiel Category:Pansexual Category:Female